Harry Potter and the Year of the Musical
by twirlerchick
Summary: Well the whole idea for this story is that at random points in the school year, people break out in song. Halarious Parody! Please rr!
1. Livin La Vida Loca

A/N: Hey yall! I'm Stacey. I was bored and looking through my old CDs when I came for the idea for this fic. So the whole idea is just random parts of Harry's, Ron's, Hermione's, etc. life where they break out in song. Please r/r and tell me what you think!! I don't care if you tell me it sucks, just r/r!! Oh yea, and this song is sung to the tune of Ricky Martin's Livin La Vida Loca.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of these songs. Bla bla bla.  
  
Livin La Vida Loca  
  
By Harry, Ron, Dean, and Seamus  
  
Harry and Ron walk into the common room. Dean and Seamus are playing wizard's chess. Ginny, Lavender, and Parvati are consumed in a deep discussion about beauty products. Then they spot Hermione, sitting in piles of books and parchment. Suddenly the fire goes out and colored lights begin zooming around the room. Then music begins to play. Then Harry and Ron begin to sing, while Dean and Seamus get up and sing and dance as the backups.  
  
[Ron] She's in to education,  
  
Thick books, and lots of knowledge.  
  
She makes me feel really stupid.  
  
That girls never going to fall.  
  
[Harry]  
  
She's into taking notes,  
  
And reading books in the candlelight.  
  
She's got extra work,  
  
For every day and night.  
  
[Harry and Ron] She'll make you sit down with a book,  
  
And use your brain.  
  
I don't understand her crazy life,  
  
But she lives it all the same.  
  
Information fills her brain!  
  
[Harry, Ron, Dean, and Seamus] Upside Inside Out,  
  
She's livin la vida loca.  
  
Always with a book in hand.  
  
Livin la vida loca.  
  
Her lips are devil red,  
  
And her hair the color mocha.  
  
She studies to the break of dawn.  
  
Livin la vida loca.  
  
She's livin la vida loca.  
  
[Ron] Woke up and found her sitting,  
  
In the middle of a pile of books.  
  
She did the essay,  
  
And the extra credit.  
  
She must be under a no sleeping spell.  
  
[Harry] She never fails to ace a test,  
  
Or excel in every class.  
  
Once you have met her,  
  
You'll never be the same.  
  
She even helped me pass!  
  
[Harry, Ron, Dean, and Seamus] Upside Inside Out,  
  
She's livin la vida loca.  
  
Always with a book in hand.  
  
Livin la vida loca.  
  
Her lips are devil red,  
  
And her hair the color mocha.  
  
She studies to the break of dawn.  
  
Livin la vida loca.  
  
She's livin la vida loca.  
  
[Harry and Ron] She'll make you sit down with a book,  
  
And use your brain.  
  
I don't understand her crazy life,  
  
But she lives it all the same.  
  
Information fills her brain!  
  
[Harry, Ron, Dean, and Seamus] Upside Inside Out,  
  
She's livin la vida loca.  
  
Always with a book in hand.  
  
Livin la vida loca.  
  
Her lips are devil red,  
  
And her hair the color mocha.  
  
She studies to the break of dawn.  
  
Livin la vida loca.  
  
She's livin la vida loca.  
  
Upside Inside Out,  
  
She's livin la vida loca.  
  
Always with a book in hand.  
  
Livin la vida loca.  
  
Her lips are devil red,  
  
And her hair the color mocha.  
  
She studies to the break of dawn.  
  
Livin la vida loca.  
  
She's livin la vida loca.  
  
She's livin la vida loca.  
  
She's livin la vida loca.  
  
She's livin la vida loca. 


	2. Barbie Girl

A/N: Ok this song is to the tune of Barbie Girl by Aqua. I hope yall like it!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I don't own this song. Don't sue me, I'm just having fun.  
  
Barbie Whore  
  
By Pansy and Draco  
  
Everyone is in the Great Hall eating lunch. Then Pansy walks in. You can hear music begin to play in the background.  
  
[Draco] Hi Pansy!  
  
[Pansy] Hi Draco!  
  
[Draco] You wanna go for a ride later?  
  
[Pansy] Sure Draco!  
  
[Draco] See you then!  
  
[Pansy (she begins walking around and sitting on random guys' laps)] I'm a Barbie whore in the wizard world.  
  
Life is plastic, it's fantastic!  
  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere.  
  
Imagination, life is your creation.  
  
[Draco] Come on Pansy, lets go party!  
  
[Pansy] I'm a Barbie whore in the wizard world.  
  
Life is plastic, it's fantastic!  
  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere.  
  
Imagination, life is your creation.  
  
I'm a blonde bimbo witch in the wizard world.  
  
Dress me up, make me tight, I'm your dollie.  
  
[Draco] You're my doll, rock n' roll, feel the glamour and pain.  
  
Kiss me here, touch me there, hanky panky.  
  
[Pansy] You can touch, you can play.  
  
If you say, "I'm always your." Ooh wow  
  
I'm a Barbie whore in the wizard world.  
  
Life is plastic, it's fantastic!  
  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere.  
  
Imagination, life is your creation.  
  
[Draco] Come on Pansy lets go party.  
  
[Pansy] Ah ah ah yea.  
  
[Draco] Come on Pansy lets go party.  
  
[Pansy] Ooh wow, ooh wow.  
  
[Draco] Come on Pansy lets go party.  
  
[Pansy] Ah ah ah yea.  
  
[Draco] Come on Pansy lets go party.  
  
[Pansy] Ooh wow, ooh wow.  
  
Make me walk, make me talk, do whatever you please  
  
I can act like a star, I can beg on my knees  
  
[Draco] Come jump in, be my friend, let us do it again  
  
Hit the town, fool around, let's go party  
  
[Pansy] You can touch, you can play  
  
If you say: "I'm always yours"  
  
You can touch, you can play  
  
If you say: "I'm always yours"  
  
[Draco] Come on Pansy lets go party.  
  
[Pansy] Ah ah ah yea.  
  
[Draco] Come on Pansy lets go party.  
  
[Pansy] Ooh wow, ooh wow.  
  
[Draco] Come on Pansy lets go party.  
  
[Pansy] Ah ah ah yea.  
  
[Draco] Come on Pansy lets go party.  
  
[Pansy] Ooh wow, ooh wow.  
  
I'm a Barbie whore in the wizard world.  
  
Life is plastic, it's fantastic!  
  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere.  
  
Imagination, life is your creation.  
  
I'm a Barbie whore in the wizard world.  
  
Life is plastic, it's fantastic!  
  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere.  
  
Imagination, life is your creation.  
  
[Draco] Come on Pansy lets go party.  
  
[Pansy] Ah ah ah yea.  
  
[Draco] Come on Pansy lets go party.  
  
[Pansy] Ooh wow, ooh wow.  
  
[Draco] Come on Pansy lets go party.  
  
[Pansy] Ah ah ah yea.  
  
[Draco] Come on Pansy lets go party.  
  
[Pansy] Ooh wow, ooh wow.  
  
Oh I'm having so much fun!  
  
[Draco] Well Pansy, we're just getting started.  
  
[Pansy] Oh, I love you Draco! 


	3. In Da Pub

A/N: Ok my next song is to the tune of In Da Club by 50 Cent. R/R!!! I know that Sirius died, but this is my fanfic, and he's gonna be alive if I want him to be!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own this, ok!! You don't have to rub it in!  
  
In Da Pub  
  
By Sirius and Lupin  
  
Sirius and Lupin are sitting in the bar of Three Broomsticks, drunk off their asses. They are talking loudly when then music to In Da Club comes on.  
  
[Sirius] Go, go, go, go  
  
Go, go, go Lupin  
  
It's your birthday  
  
We gon' party like it's yo birthday  
  
We gon' sip Bacardi like it's your birthday  
  
And you know we don't give a fuck  
  
It's not your birthday!  
  
[Sirius and Lupin] You'll find us in the pub, bottle full of bub  
  
Look witch we got the buzz if you're into getting drunk  
  
We're into drinking booze, we ain't into drinking juice  
  
So come give us a hug if you're into getting drunk  
  
[Lupin] When I pulled up you could see the Firebolt on dubs  
  
When I roll 20 deep, it's 20 knives in the pub  
  
Wizards heard I fuck with Voldie, now they wanna show me love  
  
When you sell like The Weird Sisters, and the hoes they wanna fuck  
  
But ain't nothing change hold down, G's up  
  
I see Fudge in the pub that wizard drink that potion up  
  
If you watch how I move you won't mistake, yes I am drunk  
  
Been hit wit a few spells but I don't walk with a limp  
  
In the pub then the ladies saying "Lupin you hot"  
  
They like me, I want them to love me like they love the buzz  
  
But holla in London them wizards will tell you I'm loco  
  
And the plan is to put my werewolf neck in a choke hold  
  
I'm feelin' focused man, my liquor on my mind  
  
I got a mill out the deal and I'm still on the grind  
  
Now I still get hairy under that moonlight glow  
  
I'll rip you to pieces unless you're an animal too  
  
[Sirius and Lupin] You'll find us in the pub, bottle full of bub  
  
Look witch we got the buzz if you're into getting drunk  
  
We're into drinking booze, we ain't into drinking juice  
  
So come give us a hug if you're into getting drunk  
  
You'll find us in the pub, bottle full of bub  
  
Look witch we got the buzz if you're into getting drunk  
  
We're into drinking booze, we ain't into drinking juice  
  
So come give us a hug if you're into getting drunk  
  
[Sirius]  
  
My flow, my show brought me the time  
  
That all bought me my Azkaban cell  
  
My Bub, my shot, my wine, my cools  
  
Look wizard I didn't screw with that Voldie  
  
And you should love it, way more then you hate it  
  
Wizard you mad? I thought that you'd be happy I got out  
  
I'm that dog by the bar toasting to the good life  
  
You that faggot ass wizard trying to pull me back right?  
  
When my junk get to pumping in the pub it's on  
  
I wink my eye at your witch, if she smiles she gone  
  
If the roof on fire, let it burn  
  
If you talking bout money homie, I ain't concerned  
  
I'm a tell you what Banks told me cause go 'head switch the style up  
  
If the wizards hate then let 'em hate  
  
Watch the money pile up  
  
Or we go upside there wit a bottle of bub You know where we be  
  
[Sirius and Lupin] You'll find us in the pub, bottle full of bub  
  
Look witch we got the buzz if you're into getting drunk  
  
We're into drinking booze, we ain't into drinking juice  
  
So come give us a hug if you're into getting drunk  
  
You'll find us in the pub, bottle full of bub  
  
Look witch we got the buzz if you're into getting drunk  
  
We're into drinking booze, we ain't into drinking juice  
  
So come give us a hug if you're into getting drunk  
  
[Lupin]  
  
Don't try to act like you ain't know where we been either witch  
  
In the pub all the time wizard, its about to pop off  
  
Marauder-Unit 


	4. Sometimes

A/N: This next song is sung to the tune of Britney Spears's Sometimes.  
  
Disclaimer: bla bla bla, I'm not J K Rowling or Britney Spears. I don't own any of this.  
  
Sometimes  
  
By Voldermort  
  
Voldermort sits alone on a log in an unknown forest. The sun is shining and the birds are chirping. A bunny hops by. Then the music starts to play.  
  
[Voldie] You tell me that I'm too cruel  
  
Like I'm too brutal to the human race  
  
It's not like I care at all  
  
But every time Harry Potter comes to close I move away  
  
I want to rule the world forever  
  
'Cause it would be so fun  
  
And every time I get so close  
  
Harry Potter always shows up  
  
Sometimes I run  
  
Sometimes I hide  
  
Sometimes I pretend I'm dead  
  
But all I really want is to rule the world  
  
And kill the muggles  
  
And of course the mudbloods too  
  
But most of all, that Potter boy  
  
I don't know why  
  
Every time I'm alone I wonder why  
  
Harry Potter won't just die  
  
And I can finally live my life  
  
I want to rule the world forever  
  
'Cause it would be so fun  
  
And every time I get so close  
  
Harry Potter always shows up  
  
Sometimes I run  
  
Sometimes I hide  
  
Sometimes I pretend I'm dead  
  
But all I really want is to rule the world  
  
And kill the muggles  
  
And of course the mudbloods too  
  
But most of all, that Potter boy  
  
Just hang around and you'll see  
  
Harry Potter can't kill me  
  
If you're dark, then trust in me  
  
And I'll show you how it will be  
  
Sometimes I run  
  
Sometimes I hide  
  
Sometimes I pretend I'm dead  
  
But all I really want is to rule the world  
  
And kill the muggles  
  
And of course the mudbloods too  
  
But most of all, that Potter boy 


	5. You're So Vain

A/N: This will be my 3rd song today!!! Yay for me! This is my favorite song so far. I hope yall like it. It's to the tune of You're So Vain by Carly Simon and Mick Jagger.  
  
Disclaimer: Haven't I said this enough times?? I don't own any of this stuff.  
  
You're So Vain  
  
By Hermione and Draco  
  
As the Gryffindors and Slytherins were waiting in the dungeons for Snape to return, Draco and Hermione got into another one of their arguments. The class watched in interest. They were in each other's faces when the music began to play.  
  
[Hermione] You walked into the party like you were walking onto a yacht  
  
Your hat strategically dipped below one eye  
  
Your scarf it was green  
  
You had one eye on the mirror as you watched yourself gavotte  
  
And all the girls dreamed that they'd be your partner  
  
They'd be your partner, and...  
  
You're so vain, you probably think this song is about you  
  
You're so vain, I'll bet you think this song is about you  
  
Don't you? Don't You?  
  
[Draco] You had me several years ago when I was still quite naive  
  
Well you ranted off all those spells  
  
And that you would never fail to succeed  
  
But revealed something you shouldn't have, and that was you're a mublood  
  
I had some dreams, they were clouds in my coffee  
  
Clouds in my coffee, and...  
  
You're so vain, you probably think this song is about you  
  
You're so vain, I'll bet you think this song is about you  
  
Don't you? Don't You?  
  
I had some dreams, they were clouds in my coffee  
  
Clouds in my coffee, and...  
  
You're so vain, you probably think this song is about you  
  
You're so vain, I'll bet you think this song is about you  
  
Don't you? Don't You?  
  
[Hermione] Well I hear you went up to Saratoga and your horse naturally won  
  
Then you flew your Lear jet up to Nova Scotia  
  
To see the total eclipse of the sun  
  
Well you're where you should be all the time  
  
And when you're not you're with  
  
Some underworld spy or the wife of a close friend  
  
Wife of a close friend, and...  
  
You're so vain, you probably think this song is about you  
  
You're so vain, I'll bet you think this song is about you  
  
Don't you? Don't You?  
  
[Draco] You're so vain  
  
[Hermione] I bet you think this song is about you  
  
[Draco] You're so vain  
  
[Hermione] I bet you think this song is about you  
  
[Draco] You're so vain  
  
[Hermione] I bet you think this song is about you  
  
[Draco] You're so vain (so vain)  
  
[Hermione] I bet you think this song is about you  
  
[Draco] Don't you?  
  
[Hermione] Don't you?  
  
[Hermione and Draco] DON'T YOU? 


	6. Magic Stick

A/N: Ashii Black, I am soooooooooooooooooooo glad u like my story. You've just made my day!! I am so happy now!!! I would be happy to do Beautiful, but u can do it if you want to. Just let me know if you are going to or not. I am open for requests. I have a huge list of ideas, but I can always use more. Here are some of the songs I plan to do: Seeker boy, by Ginny, Pass the Pumpkin Juice by Dumbledore and McGonagall (that one is harder to do than the others so that 1 might b a while.), Objection by Hermione, Dude Looks Like a Lady by the marauders, Last Night a Potion got in my Eye by Snape, Friends in Dark Places (maybe) by Draco or Lucius, One Week (maybe) by the Marauders, I wanna teach DADA baby (maybe) by Lupin, The Remedy (maybe) by Madam Pomfrey, and Shut up by Madam Pince. I can't think of one for Filch or Hagrid. If you have any suggestions, please tell me. Anyways, this song is to the tune of Lil' Kim and 50 Cent's Magic Stick. Hope yall like it!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of this. Don't sue.  
  
Magic Stick  
  
By Harry and Ron  
  
Harry and Ron are sitting in Transfigurations, bored to death. While about to fall asleep, Professor McGonagall is called out of the room by Dumbledore, and she leaves the class unsupervised. Like always, the music begins playing.  
  
[Harry and Ron] We got the magic sticks (both whip out their wands)  
  
We know if we can hex once, we can hex twice  
  
We hit the baddest Slytherin  
  
So, you don't believe me, the meet me tonight  
  
And we'll show you maaagic  
  
(What? What?) Maaagic  
  
We've got the magic sticks  
  
[Ron] I'm a Weasley to the core  
  
Get a dose once, you wont ask for more  
  
My spell touch your girl, your toes bound to curl  
  
This is my wand, I don't share with the world I'll have you under spell, dancing, dancing  
  
Or doing whatever is my fancy  
  
You talk bout me, then it's you my curse hits  
  
I can have you on the ground, but that's not as good as it gets  
  
I'll rock your world, I'll hit your middle  
  
I can make you laugh so hard, you might throw up  
  
And I aint in here talking shit  
  
You insult me, and this is what you get  
  
Tonight's the night, we could have a duel  
  
And I'll tell you, I will show up, you fool  
  
Unlike some, who chicken out  
  
And then tell Filch  
  
[Harry and Ron] We got the magic sticks (both whip out their wands)  
  
We know if we can hex once, we can hex twice  
  
We hit the baddest Slytherin  
  
So, you don't believe me, the meet me tonight  
  
And we'll show you maaagic  
  
(What? What?) Maaagic  
  
We've got the magic sticks  
  
[Harry] Harry Potter, I'm a wizard  
  
And I can curse so hard, you'll never be the same  
  
When it comes to a duel, don't test my skills  
  
Cause my hex game will have you head spinning like mills  
  
I can give you the chills, you'll be in for thrills  
  
Buy a matching Firebolt with the same color twigs  
  
And I aint out cursing everyone I see  
  
But I will if you happen to diss me.  
  
Tonight, Potter could have you puking slugs  
  
Or I can make you turn into a bug  
  
Guys, want to duel with me than bring it on  
  
I'll do it anywhere, anyhow, I'm down for anything  
  
Couple of curses, give you boils  
  
Or bumps or hives or make your head leak oils  
  
When I'm around there's no need to fear  
  
Unless you've offended me so I can hear  
  
[Harry and Ron] We got the magic sticks (both whip out their wands)  
  
We know if we can hex once, we can hex twice  
  
We hit the baddest Slytherin  
  
So, you don't believe me, the meet me tonight  
  
And we'll show you maaagic  
  
(What? What?) Maaagic  
  
We've got the magic sticks  
  
We got the magic sticks (both whip out their wands)  
  
We know if we can hex once, we can hex twice  
  
We hit the baddest Slytherin  
  
So, you don't believe me, the meet me tonight  
  
And we'll show you maaagic  
  
(What? What?) Maaagic  
  
We've got the magic sticks 


	7. DADA

A/N: Thank you to ALL my reviewers!! Thank you so much quietharrypotterfan, lily black, ginnygal189, Ashii Black, StarWars-Freak (even though you didn't say anything), and Aus!! I love you ALL!! Ok, This song is to the tune of Kid Rock's Cowboy. Hope yall like it!  
  
Disclaimer: I write this too much, look at the last chapter.  
  
D.A.D.A.  
By Lupin  
  
Lupin and Dumbledore sit in Dumblebore's office, discussing the Defense Against the Dark Arts teaching job. Suddenly, Lupin breaks into a song.  
  
[A voice from nowhere] D.A.D.A.....D.A.D.A  
  
[Lupin] Well I'm packing up my game and I'm gonna head to Hogwarts  
  
Were real wizards come equipped with wands and those kinds of sorts  
  
Find a nest on a floor and chill like a peach  
  
Buy and old classic broom find a spot to teach  
  
And I'm a werewolf up and down your block  
  
With a bottle of scotch and teach lots of stuff  
  
Buy a chair with a flag saying educates the most  
  
And teach them about villains up and down the coast  
  
Give a toast to the sun, drink with Sirius  
  
Teach them the mix, and about the imperious  
  
Sip the Tijuana.I want to roam  
  
With my old teacher cools then come back home  
  
Start a DA meeting, for all the right reasons  
  
And set up shop at the end of this season  
  
Remus Lupin, and I'm the real McCoy  
  
And I'm headed to Hogwarts sucker, cause I wanna teach  
  
D.A.D.A. baby  
  
With the top let back and the sunshine shining  
  
D.A.D.A baby  
  
Hogwarts chilling with the werewolf divine  
  
I wanna teach D.A.D.A baby  
  
Hiding at night cause the moon is out  
  
D.A.D.A baby  
  
I know if your lying without a doubt  
  
I bet you'll hear that whistle blow the Hogwarts Express rolls in  
  
It goes (whistle) like dust in the wind  
  
Werewolf, marauder, going out of my mind  
  
I once was lost, but now I'm just fine  
  
Dark curses and poison, mind reading and Voldie  
  
Tell them about how he's getting really oldie  
  
No matter what the price is, I want to teach this boy  
  
And let Hog-warts-aye know why I wanna teach  
  
D.A.D.A baby  
  
With the top let back and the sunshine shining  
  
D.A.D.A baby  
  
Hogwarts chilling with the werewolf divine  
  
D.A.D.A baby  
  
Hiding at night cause the moon is out  
  
D.A.D.A baby  
  
I know your lying without a doubt  
  
Yeah.Lupin.you can call me Professor  
  
I will teach you good, none the lesser  
  
Seen a boggart as an orb, and pulled out my magic stick  
  
And said riddikulus it disappeared like a trick  
  
No kidding, wands slinging, spells hitting the floor  
  
Call me Lupin, I'm the boss, a wizard to the core  
  
No remorse for the dementor, his kiss aint right  
  
I'm gonna paint his town red, then pain his ruler white Huh!  
  
Cause learning, rock like the Weird Sisters  
  
Find London baddies, for my Hogwarts misters  
  
Educate like mayors, teach like lakers  
  
They told me to leave, but hey they can't make me  
  
Why they want to pick on me, lock me up and stored away my key  
  
I aint no G, I'm just a regular werewolf  
  
I'm not strait out of Durmstrang, I'm strait out of Hogwarts  
  
Cuss like a sailor, drink like a Mick  
  
My only words of wisdom are, curse that evil git  
  
I'm flicking my wand up and down that coast and  
  
Keep on trucking till it falls into night so  
  
D.A.D.A  
  
With the top let back and the sunshine shining  
  
D.A.D.A  
  
Spend all my time in Hogwarts and the Shack  
  
D.A.D.A  
  
Hiding at night cause the moon is out  
  
D.A.D.A  
  
I know if you're lying without a doubt  
  
D.A.D.A  
  
With the top let back and the sunshine shining  
  
D.A.D.A  
  
Spend all my time in Hogwarts and the Shack  
  
D.A.D.A  
  
Hiding at night cause the moon is out  
  
D.A.D.A  
  
I know if you're lying without a doubt 


	8. Last Night A Potion Got In My Eye

A/N: Hey yall, sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I've had a crazy schedule lately. School started 2 weeks ago, the first football game was yesterday and I'm a majorette, so that was a whole big deal. The band practices a lot lol, that's like my life. Isn't that sad..well, that's me and my crazy life. So anyways, this next song is to the tune of Last Night a DJ Saved My Life by Mariah Carey. Oh yea, and I'm sorry if any of you guys thing I'm being bias by making Slytherins look bad. That is not what I am trying to do. Draco is like my favorite character (besides Sirius of course). I am not trying to make them look bad at all. And if you have any request please tell me!! And review!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own these characters or this song.  
  
Last Night A Potion Got In My Eye  
By Snape  
  
Everyone is at the Great Hall for breakfast. It is the usual conversations, until Snape brings up his drama he had last night.  
  
[Snape]  
  
Last night a potion got in my eye  
  
Last night a potion got in my eye  
  
Cause I was sittin' there bored to death  
  
And got an idea and said  
  
I gotta brew up  
  
I gotta brew on  
  
I gotta brew down yea  
  
You know it was driving me crazy  
  
It had me thinking on it so hard  
  
Finally thought I was done  
  
I had a success  
  
But when ya leave me all alone  
  
And I am so clumsy  
  
I didn't know what to do  
  
Last night potion got in my eye  
  
Last night a potion got in my eye from a caldron  
  
Last night a potion got in my eye  
  
Last night a potion got in my eye and it burned  
  
You know I hopped down the hall  
  
Didn't get very far no  
  
Because I was feeling that burn yea  
  
Why be so unkind?  
  
Why'd it get in my eye?  
  
The thing was melting my eye  
  
But I was trapped in sting and scald  
  
And I didn't know what to do  
  
But when I nanced down the hall  
  
I found out all I needed to know  
  
Check it out  
  
Last night potion got in my eye  
  
Last night a potion got in my eye from a caldron  
  
Last night a potion got in my eye  
  
Last night a potion got in my eye and it burned  
  
Last night potion got in my eye  
  
Last night a potion got in my eye from a caldron  
  
Last night a potion got in my eye  
  
Last night a potion got in my eye and it burned  
  
Hey listen up to your local potions teacher  
  
You better hear what he's got to say  
  
There's not a problem that I can't fix  
  
Cause I can do it in the panic  
  
And if your cauldron gives you trouble  
  
Just you move out on the double  
  
And you don't let it trouble your eye  
  
Cause away goes troubles  
  
Down the drain  
  
And away goes the potion  
  
Down the drain  
  
Last night potion got in my eye  
  
There's not a problem that I can't fix  
  
Cause I can do it in the panic  
  
There's not a problem that I can't fix  
  
Cause I can do it in the panic  
  
Last night potion got in my eye  
  
There's not a problem that I can't fix  
  
Cause I can do it in the panic  
  
There's not a problem that I can't fix  
  
Cause I can do it in the panic  
  
*Btw, nanced is a word that I got from the LOTR secret diaries. It's what Legolas does when he walks or runs lol. I thought it was hilarious and now I use that word all the time. I'll put a link on her next chapter for it, it is the FUNNIEST thing you will EVER read in your life!! 


	9. Friends In Dark Places

A/N: Hey yall this is the link to the lotr diaries.  
  
Oh, and Ashii Black, can you send me a link 2 your fic, because I can't get it for some reason. And to everyone, I need some ideas, so I'm all up for requests! I love all of yall! And this song is to the tune of Friends In Low Places by Garth Brooks.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of this bla bla bla.  
  
Friends In Dark Places  
  
By: Daco  
  
Draco and The Dream Team accidentally run right into each other in the hall.  
  
"Watch it Potter!" Draco says.  
  
"Screw off Malfoy." Harry replies.  
  
"I'm warning you."  
  
The music begins to play..  
  
[Draco]  
  
Blame it all on my folk  
  
I showed up in a cloak  
  
And ruined your wizard affair  
  
The last one to know  
  
The last one to show  
  
I was the last one  
  
You thought you'd see there  
  
And I saw the surprise  
  
And the fear in his eyes  
  
When dark figures began to surround him  
  
And I toasted you  
  
Said, honey, you may be through  
  
But you'll never hear me complain  
  
'Cause I've got friends in dark places  
  
Where the curses drown  
  
And the spells chases muggles away  
  
And they won't be okay  
  
I'm am big on social graces  
  
I love the look of fear on the dream team's faces  
  
Oh, I've got friends in dark places  
  
Well, I guess Potter was wrong  
  
He just don't belong  
  
But then, he's been there before  
  
Everything's all right  
  
I'll just say goodnight  
  
And I'll show myself to the door  
  
Hey, I really did mean  
  
To cause a big scene  
  
Just give me an hour and then  
  
Well, you'll be as high  
  
As that ivory tower  
  
That you're livin' in  
  
'Cause I've got friends in dark places  
  
Where the curses drown  
  
And the spells chases muggles away  
  
And they won't be okay  
  
I'm am big on social graces  
  
I love the look of fear on the dream team's faces  
  
Oh, I've got friends in dark places  
  
I guess Potter was wrong  
  
He just don't belong  
  
But then, I've been there before  
  
And everything is alright  
  
I'll just say goodnight  
  
And I'll show myself to the door  
  
I really did mean to cause a big scene  
  
Just wait 'til I finish this glass  
  
Then sweet little Potty  
  
I'll head back to the bar  
  
And you can kiss my ass  
  
'Cause I've got friends in dark places  
  
Where the curses drown  
  
And the spells chases muggles away  
  
And they won't be okay  
  
I'm am big on social graces  
  
I love the look of fear on the dream team's faces  
  
Oh, I've got friends in dark places 


	10. What's My Age Again?

A/N: Hey everyone! I gonna new song. This one is to the tune of What's My Age Again? By Blink 182. Hope yall like it!  
  
Disclaimer: Do I really need 2 say it?  
  
What's My Age Again?  
  
By: The Marauders  
  
Sirius sat alone in his room, thinking about his school days. His thoughts set on a particularly funny memory.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
[James]  
  
I took her out it was Friday night  
  
I wore cologne to get the feeling right  
  
We started making out and she took off my pants  
  
But then I brought up quidditch  
  
[All]  
  
And that's about the time she walked away from me  
  
Nobody likes you when your 17  
  
And are still more amused by quidditch robes  
  
What the hell is ADD  
  
My friends say I should act my age  
  
What's my age again?  
  
What's my age again?  
  
[Sirius]  
  
Then later on, on the fly home  
  
I called her mom my cell phone  
  
I said I was the Ministry  
  
And your husband's in Azkaban  
  
The state looks down on sodomy  
  
[All]  
  
And that's about the time the bitch hung up on me  
  
Nobody likes you when your 17  
  
And are still more amused by prank phone calls  
  
What the hell is caller ID?  
  
My friends say I should act my age  
  
What's my age again?  
  
What's my age again?  
  
And that's about the time she walked away from me  
  
Nobody likes you when your 17  
  
And you still act like your in 7th year  
  
What the hell is wrong with me?  
  
My friends say I should act my age  
  
What's my age again?  
  
What's my age again?  
  
That's about the time that she broke up with me  
  
No one should take themselves so seriously  
  
With many years ahead to fall in line  
  
Why would you that on me?  
  
I never want to act my age  
  
What's my age again?  
  
What's my age again? 


End file.
